Luz de noche
by Kirlatan
Summary: One Shot ¨¨ ¨HHr . Harry ve en prespectiva su nueva vida y lo que siente por sus seres queridos , porfavor no me acribillen , soy nueva ; reviews porfas , gracias , Kirlatan


Luz de noche

Y aquí estoy , divagando entre las sombras de la noche mientras miro una apacible cuna delante de mí. Dirijo mi vista hacia los alrededores y me doy cuenta que todo esta oscurecido por la suave luminiscencia de la noche.

Una suave caricia que toca su refugió y me devuelve la claridad , porque la única luz que necesito ya la tengo frente a mi.

La grande recámara es decorada por un delicado azul claro con varios dibujos en el , varios juguetes mágicos y algunos peluches están regados por la habitación , mientras un extensible de planetas mágicos flota encima de él.

_- Vamos Elijah ... despierta _

Musitó yo suavemente mientras posicionó mi brazo en el barandal de la cuna y observo a una linda criatura de 1 año dormir tranquilamente.

Sus ojitos cerrados guardan unos expresivos ojos verdes y el cabello negro y desordenado es la mejor característica que muestra que es en efecto ; mi hijo

_- Elijah _

El pequeño abre los ojos verde esmeralda y sonríe extrañamente cuando ve mi rostro , lo tomó en brazos con sutileza y me siento en una mecedora para brindarle un cariño que nace sin saber como de mi.

_¿Cómo serás cuando entres a Hogwarts pequeño¿Serás un auror o jugador como yo¿Cómo tu padre? _

Pregunto con cierta gracia cuando lo levantó y lo posicionó frente a mi rostro , después lo alzo un poco más haciendo que mi hijo sonriera y tomara entre sus pequeñas y frágiles manos mi rostro.

El niño ríe inocentemente mientras yo me deleito con los brillos naturales que la luna y los matices azules de la noche le dan a los ojos verdes de mi primogénito.

_- Elijah Potter _

Pronunció ante mi mismo asegurándome que las silabas sean reforzadas por la realidad de mi mundo. Una seguridad que ahora tengo y que se fortaleza al verlo a él ... y a ella.

Lo siento en mi regazo , aun seguimos en la oscuridad y atravieso uno de mis dedos por su rostro moviéndolo insistentemente , mi hijo sonríe y de improvisto toma uno de mis dedos en su pequeña mano y me mira en forma orgullosa... al igual que su madre .

_- Definitivamente eres mi hijo _

Digo en forma imponente al ver los reflejos de mi pequeño , sigo jugando con el un buen rato hasta que una haló de luz nos ilumina y nos hace voltear.

_- Harry... si sigues jugando con Elijah no va a querer dormirse _

_- Déjame estar con él un poco más cariño _

Contestó yo tomando a mi hijo en brazos y acercándome a ella ... mi mujer , mi esposa , mi amiga , mi eterna acompañante

Ella sonríe apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y cruza los brazos . Me dirige una mirada tierna , dulce pero a la vez profunda y sensual , solo como ella sabe dármela.

_- Mañana yo tendré las consecuencias mientras tu trabajas tranquilamente en el ministerio _

_- Vamos Herms , Elijah no es tan inquieto , no te dará problemas en el hospital _

_¿No? Es igual a ti _

Ella se acerca a mi y me lo quita tomándolo ella y acostándolo suavemente en su cuna . Yo me acercó por atrás de mi esposa y veo a mi hijo por el hombro de su madre a la vez que abrazo a Hermione .

_- Duerme pequeño demonio _

Digo yo mientras Hermione y yo nos acercamos a la puerta y apagamos la luz , haciendo que mi hijo volviera a dormir y nosotros saliéramos de la habitación.

Cuando estuvimos ya fuera , Hermione suspiro y paso sus brazos por mi cintura abrazándome de forma tierna , yo la abracé igualmente por la espada y bese su cabellera llevándome con esto el sabor de su cuerpo.

_¿Por qué te amo tanto Hermione?_

Le pregunte de manera dulce mientras acariciaba su espalda por completo y me llevaba la savia de su piel , ella me beso profunda y largamente mientras nuestros sabores y juegos se mezclaban entre si.

_- Vamos a dormir , estoy muy cansada , entre San Mungo Y Elijah ... me dejan agotada_

Tomó mi mano con delicadeza y tiro de mi , pero yo la reprimí y tiré de ella para acercarla hacia mí rápidamente y besarla todo lo más hondamente posible , la tomé de la cintura con fuerza mientras ella pasaba su manos por mi cuello .

Comencé a avanzar hacia la recamara mientras en mis labios una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba tras cada beso.

_- Harry... _

Ahogué mi nombre en sus labios y comencé a desabotonarle la blusa con insistencia , la quería para mi en esos momentos , mientras ella soltaba un gemido involuntariamente yo me pegaba más a mi esposa , Hermione.

Súbitamente se escuchó un llanto que hizo que toda la emoción se desvaneciera , los dos nos separamos sonriendo y Hermione trató de dirigirse a la habitación de nuestro hijo , pero yo la detuve

_- No te preocupes, yo lo haré, ve a descansar _

Ella sonrió y me besó con tacto mientras me dirigía al cuarto de mi hijo , lo tomé en brazos y reí con él.

_- No puedes ser más inoportuno Elijah _

Le dije a mi hijo cuando este se dormía en mis brazos.

_- Duerme bien pequeño ... duerme bien hijo mío _

Y en la luz de la noche , bajo el manto de estrellas , la felicidad se escabullía por cada rincón , porque ahí, escondida tras la rueda de secretos estaba todo mi mundo , ellos , mi hijo y mi esposa y sin más obstáculos ... mi felicidad

Luz de noche

FIN

Na: Hola , soy nueva ¿Escribí del asco? No les gusto? porfas , manden reviews acribillandome o lo que sea ,d e todos modos gracias por brindar atención a mi fic , Gracias

>Mi mail ;


End file.
